


The Melancholy of Mayuzumi Chihiro

by mamakashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakashi/pseuds/mamakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi livetweets his woes. (He has no followers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melancholy of Mayuzumi Chihiro

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Mayuzumi's backstory was revealed.


End file.
